Una última noche
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Su pérdida fue tan repentina que ni siquiera pudo despedirse. Incluso ahora, dos años después de su muerte, no hay día en que Erwin no llore su ausencia. ¿Qué harías si, sólo por una noche, tuvieras la oportunidad de encontrarte con esa persona y decirle adiós?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Una última noche**

Odiaba Halloween. Por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, odiaba esa y todas las fechas que le hacían salir temprano del trabajo que tanto se esforzaba por prolongar. No es que fuera un adicto al trabajo, pero cuando no tienes un lugar al que volver y no hay nadie esperando por ti es fácil tomarlo como vía de escape. Para Erwin el trabajo era su anestesia, era lo único que le mantenía lo suficientemente distraído como para mantener los recuerdos bloqueados. Lo único que mantenía el dolor bloqueado.

Mientras caminaba resignado por las calles de vuelta a casa, el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente era el deseo de dejarse caer en la cama, esa de la que desde hacía tanto había desaparecido el aroma de su amante, y quedarse allí hasta que el dolor en su pecho hubiera desaparecido, aunque sabía que era algo imposible pues nunca podría superar la pérdida de la única persona que había amado en toda su vida. A sus treinta y siete años, no quedaba nada del hombre alegre y lleno de entusiasmo que solía ser, todo lo que era y todo lo que le daba vida, había muerto junto con su pareja un par de años antes en ese terrible accidente.

A cada paso que daba, su reflejo en los aparadores de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad se empeñaba en recordarle lo miserable que era. Incluso con su metro ochenta y ocho de estatura y su cuerpo bien trabajado terminaba por pasar desapercibido para la mayoría de la personas. Era como un fantasma, justo como se sentía desde la muerte de Levi.

Concentrado como estaba en observar su cansado aspecto, de pronto se descubrió a sí mismo observando la decoración del lugar con más interés del que podía permitirse. Era algo sencillo, algunos fantasmas por aquí, calabazas por allá, telarañas en las esquinas y cayendo sobre el vidrio… se alejó de inmediato, retomando su camino, intentando borrar esa imagen que de cualquier forma terminó por recordarle cosas que no estaba listo para afrontar. Cada paso, cada respiro, traía de vuelta las imágenes de aquella vez, aquel último Halloween que pasaron juntos.

* * *

 _—No voy a usar un maldito disfraz. —Sentenció el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos para enfatizar su decisión._

 _Erwin suspiró cansado tratando de mantener la calma. Era un hecho que amaba a ese hombre, pero algunas veces se preguntaba cómo podían seguir juntos siendo tan diferentes. Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, Levi le amaba con la misma intensidad y no dudaba en demostrárselo. Pero no dejaba de ser un terco._

 _—Es una fiesta de disfraces, todo el mundo usará uno. —Insistió. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder y de verdad ansiaba ver a su pareja vestido para la ocasión. —Será sólo esta noche._

 _—No, no me importa si todos usan uno, no me harás ponerme esa cosa. —A pesar de la notoria diferencia de estaturas, en ese momento Erwin no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por su presencia._

 _Pasaron más de dos horas en una acalorada discusión hasta que el rubio decidió hacer uso de su arma secreta, esa que no solía usar pero que ni su amante podía resistir. Sólo necesitó una mirada cargada de tristeza y una expresión desanimada para que, luego de un beso de disculpas y la promesa de una reconciliación al regreso, Levi cediera a sus deseos._

 _Un par de besos después ambos estuvieron vestidos y en el auto, de camino a la fiesta que se suponía sería el comienzo de una noche maravillosa._

* * *

No estaba seguro de cómo, tampoco de cuánto tiempo le tomó, pero cuando volvió a la realidad se encontraba frente al edificio donde había pasado los últimos diez años de su vida. Los mejores años al lado de Levi desde que eligieron ese pequeño apartamento para mudarse juntos, luego de dos años de relación. Los peores años luego de que la muerte de Levi lo convirtiera en un lugar demasiado grande para una sola persona. Sin importar a donde mirase, cada centímetro de ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, recuerdos que en otro tiempo le llenaron de alegría y ganas de vivir y que ahora le mataban lenta y dolorosamente.

Su mente le ordenaba continuar mientras sus ojos luchaban contra las lágrimas, pero su cuerpo no se movía. De algún modo las imágenes de esa horrible noche se arremolinaban en su mente volviendo el aire pesado y dificultando la tarea de respirar. Sus respiros se convirtieron rápidamente en jadeos y la vista se le nubló por las lágrimas contenidas.

Tomando un profundo respiro que parecía insuficiente, se forzó a continuar su camino tan sólo para no romperse en plena calle. Sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, cada vez que recordaba esa noche le era imposible no revivir el dolor. Era como vivir la misma tragedia una y otra vez…

* * *

 _De camino a la fiesta, ambos se mantenían en un silencio agradable mientras disfrutaban la compañía del otro. Erwin quería hacer algún comentario acerca de lo perfecto que ese disfraz de vampiro le quedaba a Levi, pero, conociendo a su pareja, decidió mantenerse callado y disfrutar en silencio de la magnífica vista de su novio en ese ceñido traje negro que resaltaba su blanca piel._

 _Levi se mantenía observando por la ventana, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar esa penetrante mirada que se mantenía fija en él a cada oportunidad. Aunque al menos podía deleitarse con el reflejo de su amado vistiendo ese disfraz, con capa y una extraña máscara, que tan bien le quedaba aunque no pudiera recordar exactamente de qué dijo que iba vestido._

 _—Te ves hermoso. —Se animó a comentar Erwin luego de dudarlo por un rato. Aun con la mirada fija en la carretera sabía perfectamente que se había sonrojado._

 _—Gracias… —Susurró el pelinegro llevando una mano sobre su pierna suavemente, sorprendiendo a Erwin por la falta de discusión._

 _Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor justo antes de besar sus labios con dulzura aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo. En esos momentos no podía imaginar un lugar donde quisiera estar más que de vuelta en casa, recostados juntos bajo las sábanas mientras sus manos se encargaban de desordenar esa pulcra apariencia y sus labios de llenar de besos esa pálida piel. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro, haciendo estremecer a Levi._

 _—Quizás deberíamos volver y…_

 _No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lo único que Erwin pudo hacer en ese momento fue sentir un intenso miedo apoderarse de cada fibra de su ser. Luego llegó el impacto._

* * *

Temblando, introdujo la llave en la cerradura luego de varios intentos fallidos. Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas contenidas y Erwin había tenido que ignorar a varios vecinos en su camino hasta su piso, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía por lo que ya no se molestaban en llamar su atención. Todo el mundo a su alrededor sabía que él no era el mismo desde el accidente.

Casi un minuto más tardó en abrir la puerta, entrando y cerrando de forma mecánica pues aun no lograba acostumbrarse a encontrarse sólo en casa. Luego de que encontraran ese lugar y comenzaran a vivir juntos, aunque el pelinegro ya pasaba más tiempo en su departamento que en el suyo propio, no había un solo día en que Levi no le esperara por la tarde.

Ambos trabajaban juntos desde antes de comenzar a salir, pero Levi, al ser el primero en salir de la oficina, se encargaba de preparar la cena y ordenar la casa por la tarde, dejando todo listo para luego esperar a su novio sentado en el sofá, justo frente a la puerta, preparado para recibirle con un cálido beso y un…

—Llegas tarde.

Tardó más de un minuto en reaccionar, procesando la tan conocida voz que, a pesar de tener tanto tiempo sin escuchar, sonaba idéntica a como la recordaba en su mente. Sus ojos se posaron con miedo en el sofá al centro de la habitación, observando fijamente al hombre sentado en él que le recibía como cada tarde luego del trabajo. Como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día desde la última vez o acabara de despertar de un mal sueño. Su lengua parecía enredarse mientras las palabras peleaban por salir de su boca, escapando en un temeroso susurro.

—Levi…

* * *

 _En cuanto giró a ver a su amado listo para convencerlo de volver a casa, su sonrisa desapareció por completo y fue reemplazada por el temor más profundo cuando, justo detrás de su amante, pudo ver un auto aproximarse a ellos a gran velocidad. Sólo necesitó una fracción de segundo para entender lo que estaba pasando y descubrir con horror que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo._

 _Pudo ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su amante, quien ni siquiera pudo voltear a ver lo que estaba pasando cuando finalmente llegó el impacto. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero para Erwin aquello sucedió en cámara lenta._

 _El auto golpeó con fuerza la puerta delantera, justo donde Levi estaba sentado, empujándola hacia el interior. Trozos de vidrio salieron volando en todas direcciones, clavándose dolorosamente en la piel de ambos mientras sus cuerpos eran sacudidos por la fuerza del golpe. Erwin, que se había golpeado la cabeza contra el volante, sentía como si cada hueso de su cuerpo se partiera en pedazos, aumentando la sensación de dolor provocada por los múltiples cortes en su piel. Un persistente sabor metálico inundó su boca y podía ver sangre por todas partes, aun cuando el constante palpitar de su cabeza le impedía fijar la vista._

 _Luchando contra la inconsciencia, buscaba con desesperación a Levi ignorando las molestias que le provocaba moverse y las súplicas de su cuerpo por permanecer quieto. Apenas y podía girar la cabeza pero no necesitó mucho para identificar a su novio a su lado, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre._

 _Quiso gritar, tratar de salir y pedir ayuda para él, pero el dolor y el auto destrozado le impedían moverse con libertad. A lo lejos logró distinguir el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias, pero en ese momento todo a su alrededor se volvió negro._

* * *

No había logrado recuperarse de la sorpresa cuando los delgados brazos de su novio se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, con tanta naturalidad que su cuerpo entero tembló. Apenas unos segundos después estuvo atrayéndole en un apretado abrazo.

Erwin sabía que ese no era su Levi, le había imaginado miles de veces en esos dos años y obviamente nunca se trataba de él, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Había algo en esa ilusión que le hacia sentir que en efecto se trataba de él.

Quizás era la forma en que le abrazaba, nunca antes había podido abrazarle cuando lo estaba imaginando, además siempre que imaginaba a Levi su mente le traicionaba y terminaba reviviendo el accidente hasta tener una crisis de ansiedad, pero había algo más, algo diferente, algo le decía que este era en realidad su Levi. Su cuerpo se sentía cálido, se sentía más... vivo.

—¿Pasó algo en la oficina? —Preguntó Levi con preocupación sin romper el contacto.

Sus palabras le hicieron darse cuenta de lo fuerte que le sostenía, además de que había comenzado a llorar, pero no se sentía capaz de dejarlo ir aun. Erwin sentía que si le soltaba terminaría desvaneciéndose como todas las demás alucinaciones y esta vez no se sentía capaz de soportarlo.

Desde el día en que Levi murió, cada noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Erwin podía revivir el accidente con lujo de detalles. El dolor, las imágenes, los olores, todo estaba grabado profundamente en su memoria, como un castigo por no haber protegido a su amado.

Esa era su condena y él la aceptaba con gusto pues de esa forma estaba seguro que jamás podría olvidar al que fuera su único gran amor.

* * *

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, todo a su alrededor giraba y se torcía de forma enfermiza. No supo cuanto tiempo fue, pero varias veces despertó tan sólo para ser arrastrado de nuevo por la inconsciencia._

 _En mundo de los sueños era terrible. Formas extrañas, criaturas grotescas y toda clase de rarezas se dieron cita en su cabeza, torturándolo hasta hacerle sentir al borde de la locura. Todo cuanto Erwin veía en sus sueños le hacía pensar que había muerto y llegado al infierno._

 _Pero el infierno no estaba en sus sueños. Cuando finalmente pudo mantenerse despierto, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Levi. No le importaban sus heridas, tampoco de quién había sido la culpa o si el seguro cubriría o no los daños, Erwin necesitaba saber cómo estaba su amado o saldría de esa cama para averiguarlo por su cuenta, incluso si tenia que arrastrarse por todo el hospital._

 _Ante su insistencia, los médicos no tuvieron otra opción que hablarle con la verdad. Levi, quien había recibido el golpe directamente, había muerto de camino al hospital por las múltiples lesiones. Luego de eso, pasó otra semana con sedantes._

 _Cuando finalmente estuvo listo para abandonar el hospital, una parte de él se alegraba de volver a su vida y tener menos tiempo para pensar, pero otra parte mucho más grande se preguntaba por qué había tenido que sobrevivir. Había hecho de todo, incluso se negó a consumir cualquier tipo de alimento, pero las máquinas y el suero le mantuvieron con vida. Una vida en la que ya nada tenia sentido pues no le quedaba nada en ese cruel mundo._

 _Ni siquiera había podido asistir al funeral, pero apenas puso un pie fuera del hospital se dirigió a la floreria más cercana, compró un enorme ramo de claveles blancos y caminó hasta el cementerio, conteniendo las lágrimas hasta que se encontró frente a la tumba de Levi, donde finalmente se permitió llorar amargamente._

* * *

Levi no volvió a preguntar nada, en vez de eso, se dedicó a acariciar su espalda suavemente en un silencioso consuelo y Erwin agradecía no tener que explicarle porque ¿cómo se suponía que le preguntara por qué no estaba muerto? Jamás había encontrado el valor para hablar de su muerte y estaba seguro que no podría hablarlo con él, incluso si se trataba de una alucinación.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte. —La voz del rubio escapaba entre jadeos, pero no intentaba disimularlo.

—También yo. —Jamás pensó que sería capaz de volver a abrazarle de esa forma, pero jamás podría olvidar esa cálida sensación.

Dos años después de la muerte de Levi, Erwin aun podía recordar a la perfección cada detalle sobre él. El sonido de su voz seguía fresco en su memoria, su dulce aroma mezclado con la colonia que solía usar, el suave tacto de su piel bajo sus manos... Cada detalle quedó grabado a fuego en su memoria y eso era algo que ni siquiera la muerte le podría arrebatar.

—Ven a cenar, no me cansé cocinando para que dejes que se enfríe. —Le reprochó el pelinegro con fastidio, ocultando todo rastro de tristeza en su voz.

—Lo siento Levi, vamos a cenar.

Cuando finalmente iba a liberarle de sus brazos, Erwin no pudo vencer la tentación que sus suaves labios suponían. Con suavidad, acarició su mejilla inclinándose lentamente hacia él. Por un momento se permitió perderse en esos ojos fríos que le habían robado el corazón la primera vez que le vio, y entonces, finalmente, sonrió y unió sus labios en un roce íntimo y cargado de sentimientos imposibles de poner en palabras.

Varios besos después ambos se sentaron a la mesa, compartiendo la mejor comida que Erwin había probado en dos años y un sentimiento de tranquilidad que nunca pensó volver a sentir. Aunque había algo que le molestaba constantemente y eso era la incertidumbre del tiempo que duraría esa felicidad.

—Deja de pensar tanto. —Volviendo a la realidad, Erwin le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y llevó su maro a recorrer su rostro. Aun no podía creer que de verdad estaba ahí con él.

—Hay tantas cosas que quisiera entender...

—No tienes que entender nada, eso sólo es una pérdida de tiempo.

Asintió dándole la razón a su amado. Si no podía explicar su regreso al menos disfrutaría del tiempo que estuvieran juntos, le diría lo mucho que lo amaba y se atrevería a sentirse vivo de nuevo mientras durara la ilusión.

El resto de la tarde se sintió tan normal que Erwin había comenzado a dudar de su cordura. Luego de la cena, Levi le había hecho secar y guardar todos los trastes que habían usado. Limpiaron la cocina y ordenaron en desastre en que se había convertido la sala de estar.

Cansados, se dejaron caer lado a lado en el sofá para ver una película juntos mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Incluso habían discutido sobre lo descuidado que era el rubio por dejar su ropa tirada por todas partes.

Se sentía tan real que Erwin ya no podía decir si estaba despierto o en medio de un sueño. Quizás Levi en realidad no había muerto. Quizás todo fue una pesadilla de la que finalmente había sido capaz de despertar. Quizás no tendría que volver a sentir miedo. Quizás no volvería a estar sólo.

Y, sin embargo, Erwin sabía en su corazón que ese no era el caso. Llegado el momento, Levi se iría de nuevo y volvería a estar sólo. Y aun así no podía negarse la dicha de alegrarse por tenerle a su lado una vez más.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Estas muy distraído.

Con una dulce sonrisa le atrajo más cerca en un abrazo que Levi aceptó gustoso antes de volver a besarle con lentitud, como queriendo recuperar el tiempo que les había sido robado.

—No me pasa nada, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Claro que tengo que hacerlo, si no me preocupo por ti acabarás buscando a alguien más. —Se quejó el pelinegro con fingida indignación.

Erwin rió divertido por su comentario, ¿cómo podría decirle que desde su muerte no había siquiera considerado salir con alguien más? Podrían pasar cien años y seguiría enamorado de él como el primer día. Jamas podría pensar en buscar a alguien más.

—No seas tonto, eso nunca va a pasar. —Tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios para dejar un corto beso en el dorso.

Levi suspiró, ocultando un tenue sonrojo, nunca podría dejar de amar a ese hombre.

Para cuando llegó la noche, ya estaba más que convencido de que había despertado de un sueño. Levi estaba recargado en su pecho, vivo, y él no podía ser más feliz. Al menos hasta que su lado realista le golpeó con fuerza. Si se acostumbraba demasiado a esa sensación de alegría, no estaba seguro de poder vivir cuando Levi se marchara.

—Quédate conmigo... —Su voz cargada de suplica hizo a Levi temblar.

—No estoy yendo a ninguna parte. —Respondió mirándole confundido.

—No, no ahora. —Corrigió. —Quédate conmigo siempre.

Levi suspiró. Claro que sabia lo que había pasado. Las imágenes de ese accidente estaban tan frescas en su memoria como sabía que lo estaban en la de él, con la diferencia de que para él no hubo nada después de eso. Para cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Erwin de rodillas frente a la tumba, supo con dolor que nunca volverían a estar juntos.

Pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, no pudo irse de ahí. Ver a Erwin en ese estado tan lamentable, culpándose de su muerte mientras se alejaba de todos fue algo que nunca esperó. Sabía que su muerte le afectaría pero no esperaba que fuera tan difícil para él el seguir adelante.

Desde entonces de dedicó a seguirle de cerca, como una sombra, cuidándole aunque no pudiera verlo o sentirlo. Sin embargo, ese día cuando Erwin abrió la puerta y le saludó como de costumbre, no esperaba que pudiera escucharle. Le tomó un segundo reaccionar y caer en la cuenta de que en realidad podría verlo, por lo que no dudó en acercarse, sorprendiéndose al saber que también le podía tocar.

Era tan perfecto que no pensaba perder la oportunidad de finalmente despedirse y pedirle que dejara de culparse por su muerte. Pero ahora, mientras le miraba con suplica pidiendo que se quedara, Levi sentía su corazón estrujarse en su pecho por el dolor.

No quería mentirle, pero ni siquiera él sabía cuanto tiempo podría estar a su lado de ese modo.

—Levi yo... yo no podría vivir sin ti. —El dolor en sus palabras era demasiado para soportarlo, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiar el pasado.

—Yo nunca voy a dejarte sólo. —Giró para estar frente al rubio, mirándole a los ojos con tristeza. —Siempre he estado contigo Erwin y siempre voy a estar contigo, aunque tú no puedas verme.

Besó su mejilla de forma corta, atrapando sus lágrimas con sus labios. —Vive por mi amor, yo estaré siempre a tu lado hasta que al fin podamos estar juntos de nuevo.

—Gracias... —Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándose íntimamente hasta que ambos compartían el mismo aliento, perdiéndose en esos ojos grises que tanto había anhelado volver a mirar. —Levi... —Lentamente, unió sus labios a los de su novio, disfrutando su suave textura y su dulce sabor, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar ese roce.

Poco a poco los besos iban cobrando intensidad y las caricias se expandía por todo el cuerpo del contrario. Erwin no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba hasta que le tuvo en sus brazos y pudo volver a recorrer su suave y blanca piel con sus manos, sorprendiéndose por no haber olvidado como tocarlo para volverlo loco.

Sus sentidos poco a poco se embriagaban de la esencia de Levi y despertaban ese lado apasionado que había permanecido dormido por tanto tiempo. Era intenso, apasionado, un encuentro cargado de amor y deseo donde los _te amo_ llenaron de calidez su hogar, hasta que les dejó exhaustos luego de entregarse mutuamente, ambos negándose a separarse del otro.

Cansados y satisfechos, se metieron bajo las mantas y buscando que el calor del otro aliviara el frío de la noche, el frío de sus almas.

—Me preocupas Erwin. —Susurró de pronto, sorprendiendo al rubio quien pensaba que estaba dormido.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte amor. —Besó su frente con cariño, esquivando su mirada cuando giró para mirarle a los ojos. No tenía la fuerza para afrontar la verdad. —Estoy bien.

—No lo estas. Tu... ya no eres el mismo de antes. —Levi llevó su mano a acunar su mejilla, acariciando suavemente su piel mientras buscaba que le mirara.

—Levi yo no...

—Te he visto. —Le interrumpió. —Luces cansado, triste, como si vivir se hubiera convertido en una pesada carga para ti. Estas tan cambiado, tan distinto al Erwin lleno de energía del que me enamoré.

Su corazón se estrujó ante sus palabras. Levi tenia razón, desde su muerte no había hecho más que culparse por el accidente, apartándose de todos por miedo a afrontar la realidad. Esa realidad donde estaba sólo y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

El recuerdo de su propio reflejo unas horas antes, tan cansado, tan abatido, sin esperanzas, le golpeó con fuerza haciéndole pensar que ese quizás era el motivo de su visita. Quizás Levi había vuelto para abrirle los ojos y devolverle un poco de esa esperanza que creía perdida.

—Lamento haberte preocupado así... —Se disculpó tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndole relajarse bajo su toque. Suspiró. —Voy a estar bien, lo prometo.

El pelinegro asintió y ambos sellaron la promesa con un beso, tranquilo y lleno de ternura que le suspirar enamorado. ¿Cómo podría pasar el resto de su vida sin besar sus labios? Tendría que encontrar la forma de salir adelante.

—Te amo Levi.

—Y yo a ti, nunca lo olvides. —Suplicó Levi dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima que recorrió su rostro.

Por largos minutos sólo se observaron mutuamente, mirando los ojos del contrario como si nada más existiera en el mundo, ni siquiera las leyes de la vida que les habían separado. Se dejaron llevar por ese mundo en el que podían estar juntos y felices sin que nada pudiera evitarlo mientras el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos...

La tranquilidad que le daba tener a Levi entre sus brazos era algo que no se podía comparar con nada en el mundo. Saber que estaba ahí para protegerle y que nada podría hacerle daño era lo que le permitía dormir plácidamente cada noche. Pero era eso mismo lo que le impedía perdonarse por ese accidente. Se había jurado protegerlo de todo pero no había sido capaz de salvar su vida esa noche. Jamás se perdonaría el haberle fallado.

Sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, pero de algún modo sabía que en cuanto cerrara los ojos Levi se iría. Y esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

En la quietud de la noche, en medio de su lucha contra el sueño, Erwin le observaba dormir plácidamente sobre su pecho. Su expresión tranquila, su respiración acompasada y los rítmicos latidos de su corazón le devolvían poco a poco la paz que había perdido. Sin poder resistirse más, finalmente se rindió al sueño. Los suaves labios de su amado se posaron sobre los suyos y entonces supo que todo había terminado.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró completamente sólo en la cama, justo como los últimos dos años. Pero algo era diferente esa vez. La cama ya no se sentía demasiado grande, ya no se sentía fría. El calor y el aroma de su amado le envolvían provocando una sonrisa en su rostro. Por primera vez en dos años, se sintió capaz de salir de la cama y enfrentarse al mundo con entusiasmo.

Fue al salir de la cama que notó el pequeño trozo de papel sobre la almohada. Con nervios tomó el papel y lo observó de cerca para descubrir que se trataba de una nota, escrita con la fina caligrafía de Levi.

 _No es culpa tuya._

 _Lo que sea que te hace creer que lo es, es mentira. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa._

 _No se cómo ha sido posible pero se nos ha dado algo que nunca creímos que podríamos tener: la oportunidad de recordar lo que es el amor, de perdonarnos a nosotros mismos, de vivir sin miedo. La oportunidad de despedirnos. No le des más vueltas Erwin, recuérdame, sonríe y, después, dejame ir._

 _Te amaré por siempre, donde quiera que esté._

 _Levi_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas aunque una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa les acompañaba.

Al principio, cuando abrió los ojos a ese nuevo y vacío mundo luego del accidente, tuvo miedo de olvidar. Luego, tuvo la esperanza de poder olvidar ese horrible día. Ninguna opción le parecía mejor que la otra, pero ambas parecían mejores que la abrumadora soledad. No quería olvidar a Levi, pero recordarlo tal como le vio la última vez le parecía una ofensa hacia él.

Pero ahora que había podido verle de nuevo y que había podido despedirse, finalmente había logrado perdonarse. Le habia sido dada la oportunidad de volver a estar con él. La oportunidad de verle sonreír, de oír su voz, de recordarle como en verdad era y borrar esa horrible imagen del día del accidente. La oportunidad de atesorar su recuerdo en vez de esconderse en su soledad.

—Yo también Levi, te amaré por siempre.

Al fin podría dejar ir a su amado. Al menos hasta el día en que volviera por él para estar juntos de nuevo.


End file.
